


Yellow roses

by donghyucknoona



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Hospital Visit, Injury, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Pep Talk, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donghyucknoona/pseuds/donghyucknoona
Summary: Mark visiting Haechan at the hospital after he sprained his leg, aka me trying to process this whole Haechan is badly injured situation.





	Yellow roses

Mark was still sweaty from the dance practice, sparing no time in rushing to the hospital the second he finished his schedules. Johnny, Taeil and Taeyong had come with him in the van, but that didn't stop Mark from throwing off his sweaty training clothes and clumsily wriggling into a fresh pair of jeans and a hoodie that still smelled of Haechan.

The manager dropped them off at the entrance of the hospital and Taeyong asked for Haechans room number in the reception while Johnny helped Mark buying some flowers. Mark was sick with worry and the speedy car travel had almost made him threw up. He still saw the scene repeating in front of his eyes, Haechan doing his spin in Black on black but suddenly screaming and falling down to the floor, holding his hands tightly against his lower right leg. The music had stopped immediately, and all the members paused to watch what happened, Mark rushing towards his boyfriend. The managers called an ambulance and he was gone before anyone understood what had happened. Mark had acted as his human crotch down the elevator, Haechan sniffling in pain and hiding his face in Mark's neck. Then the managers scooted Mark away, one of them accompanying Haechan in the ambulance that closed its doors right in front of Marks shocked face. 

Mark fumbled with the yellow roses in his hands. His chest was heavy and his mind spinning around in circles. What if something terrible had happened to him? What if he was in a lot of pain? What if...

The elevator sound tinged, and they arrived at the right floor. Mark just followed his hyungs' feet, walking with his eyes fixated on the floor.

"Are you here for Lee Donghyuck?" a soft nurse voice asked.

They all bowed, and she led them into a light room and pulled away the curtain of a bed in the corner of the room, next to the window. Mark could barely lift his gaze from the floor. Then he saw Haechan in his bed, leg in a cast and pulled up high, drinking banana milk while watching tv with an irritated expression. A small weight lifted off Marks shoulders when he saw that his boyfriend was at least conscious.

"Ya Haechannie!" the hyungs shouted at him. Haechan turned his head and his expression lightened up somewhat.

"Wow you guys came?" 

"Of course, we need to check up on our beloved maknae!" Taeil cooed.

"But maybe it was a waste of time seeing you enjoying yourself to the fullest, watching dramas and getting free snacks?" Johnny joked.

"I could still need a massage and someone fanning me though." Haechan joked back. Mark’s chest lifted a bit more seeing him having the energy to make jokes.

They all gathered around his bed, Johnny actually giving his shoulders a massage.

"Just tell us what happened now." Taeyong urged.

"I sprained my leg, the big bone in the shin. They think it's a stress fracture," he paused and made sure no managers were in the room, "that's what happens when they make you do a hundred promotions in a year." Johnny gave him a soft laugh.

"But how long will it take to heal? Does it hurt?" Taeyong continued.

"It hurts like hell right now. The doctors aren't sure yet how long this will take me, but at least a couple of months rest is recommended so..."

Mark felt his heart drop to the floor again. "Months? In plural? But what about-" Mark stuttered silently.

"Yeah I need to skip all of the year end ceremonies. Maybe even the Japan tour. Just kill me now please." Haechan was starting to fight back tears now.

"No no, look, the most important thing is you resting now ok? Otherwise maybe you won't dance again for the rest of your life. Michael Jackson would cry in his grave if his son couldn't follow in his footsteps anymore you know." Taeil said, earning a faint smile from the youngest.

"Let us know when you're coming back to the dorms okay? When you return, we will spoil you even more than we already do." Johnny squished his shoulders one last time before getting up from his bed.

"Oh yeah we even picked some flowers for you, sentimental huh? Yellow roses like the sun or something." Johnny nudged Marks arm.

Mark had stood frozen on the spot during this whole time. He now regained control of his limbs and handed the flowers over to his Haechan. Their hands slightly brushed, and Mark felt the need to grab his boyfriend’s soft warm hand. Now. Johnny got the hint and went off.

"We will leave you guys to it now, have fun and don't break anything else on Haechans body will you Mark?" Johnny winked and pushed the hyungs out of the door.

Neither of the boys gave Johnny any reaction. They just stared at each other, their eyes meeting enough to calm themselves down.

"How are you feeling?" Mark finally asked.

"Grab a chair and come here." Haechan demanded, Mark willingly following his boyfriend’s orders.

Haechan put the roses on the table next to the bed and quickly filled his hands with Mark’s hands instead. He played with Mark’s long fingers for a while before answering.

"I feel really shitty right now. Like really. It's not just the pain in the leg, it's everything else as well."

Mark listened carefully, that was his specialty.

"I finally started to get recognized, maybe even a tiny bit popular. I have dreamed about performing the special stages in those year-end festivals for god knows how long. I was finally going to have a tour overseas. I worked so hard for all of this and then I go ruining it all for myself.." Haechan begun.

"Don't Hyuckie. Don't blame yourself for this, you're too smart for that. Keep on blaming SM instead." Mark tried.

"But I should have taken better care of myself. I could've rested more when I felt it coming, but no then I start training at home with Taeil’s training equipment thinking I will get abs if I pushed myself hard enough. I'm so stupid I can't even with myself. I will never have abs, I will never tour overseas, I will never have a centre moment at a year-end festival, I will never be popular, I-"

Mark got up from his chair and silenced Haechans mouth with his lips, not minding the taste of salty tears slipping down his lover’s cheeks.

"Stop it. Seriously. Stop it." Mark felt his pulse rise with anger.

"You're the most talented kid SM has ever scouted. You are the funniest and nicest guy I know. And you're beyond beautiful and perfect even without abs." Mark almost shouted at the younger.

"Don't ever talk down to yourself like that again." Mark said in a strong voice, warmth hidden beneath it.

"You will become one of the most successful singers in the history of South Korea, I could bet all my savings on that. You will have plenty of chances being in the centre of grand stages in the future. Be happy with all the amazing things you've done in 2018 already. So now just shut up and rest before I kiss you to death." Mark ended his monologue, breathing rapidly like he did after rapping an intense verse.

Haechan’s tears was flooding down his cheeks, but his face had regained some of its golden colour upon hearing the supporting words from his boyfriend. He got up from his stack of pillows and hugged Mark tightly. Mark almost fell off his chair into Haechan’s bed, not really fighting against it. They cherished the warmth of each other's bodies for a long time before Haechan lifted his head up from Mark's shoulder, now wet with Haechan’s tears.

"You know I wouldn't mind it if you actually kissed me to death." Haechan whispered, trying to sound sexy but the sniffling of his runny nose just made Mark laugh his special laugh, the one he only gave to Haechan.

"Stop laughing, you seriously own me like three hundred kisses that you've denied me this past year." Haechan pouted.

"Are you serious? It's more like three thousand since you ask me to kiss you at least ten times a day." Mark replied, pinching Haechans ear.

"It's a deal then, let's start now and maybe by the time we're done my leg will be healed." Haechan put his lips out in a kissy face for his love.

Mark gave him a quick peck on his plump lips.

"One." Mark teased. Haechan made a movement with his head for him to keep on going, eyes still closed.

"Two." Mark kissed Haechan’s salty cheek.

"Three." Mark cupped his boyfriends face and kissed his forehead softly.

"Four." he whispered now, lightly pecking Haechan’s left eye.

"Fi-"

"Too damn slow!" Haechan crushed his lips with Mark's and stuck his tongue inside the familiar mouth. Mark followed, making out almost aggressively with Haechan. A long day of worries and pain and longing left the both of them in the kiss. Haechan even got to the point where his hand started travelling south towards little Mark.

"Umm.." Mark broke the kiss and opened his eyes. "Maybe not. Firstly, your leg is in a freaking cast tied up in the air. Secondly, there is an old man snoring in the corner over there. Third, a nurse could walk in on us anytime and get a heart attack." Mark tried to sound wise.

Haechan pouted again.

"Ok but then you have to snuggle me at least forever. Get in here you Canadian boy." Haechan lifted his blanket.

"I guess that's a reasonable offer." Mark muttered to hide his thrill of joining his favourite teddy bear in bed. 

Mark made himself comfortable around Haechan, putting one leg over his stomach to really claim him as his.

"Aaaah damn Mark don't touch my damn leg." Haechan hizzed when Mark accidently touched the injured leg with his foot.

"Oops, sorry." Mark giggled and stretched his arm over to the table to grab one of the yellow roses. He carefully tucked it behind Haechan’s ear. Now two bright suns were shining in front of Mark, one being the yellow rose, the other being his boyfriend's smile.

"Please hurry up to recover before the world collapses from a lack of sunshine." Mark hugged his full sun tightly. The both of them fell asleep in less than a minute like two exhausted puppies.

____________________

It didn't take long until Haechan was back at the NCT dorm and all of the members took turns in jokingly feeding him like a baby, putting important stuff exactly out of reach for him and drawing ugly portraits of him on his cast. 

It would take him some time, but he would be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> Haechan please get well soon! I hope you're not in too much pain. We will wait patiently for your return so don't rush yourself. Please be kind to yourself and love yourself as much as we love you. I hope your family, Mark and the rest of the members will take care of you. Until our full sun returns, let's make our best effort surviving this winter staying strong for him, fellow sunflowers!


End file.
